


Just Ring My Bell

by melsmessylife



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Play, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Drama, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, I’m bad at tagging, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Park Jimin Is a Tease, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Riding, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sub Park Jimin, Swearing, Switch Min Yoongi | Suga, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, i‘m sorry, light fluff, slutty jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsmessylife/pseuds/melsmessylife
Summary: Hoseok and Yoongi are in a happy relationship. They share their apartment, their bed, their secrets and soon they would share the cute neighbor from across the hall that just moved in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m glad that you decided to click on this story! Like I announced it: here is my second fic (check out the other one if you haven’t yet ^^) & I hope you’ll like it
> 
> Focus will be on Yoonminseok, though other ships will occur as well (only far into the story; read the tags)
> 
> A warning: Jimin kinda is very direct in this fic and partly forces himself upon the others (since he is focused a lot on his sexual desires) so if you don’t like this don’t read it
> 
> And I’m a Sub!Jimin enthusiast so expect to read that a lot in here lol
> 
> Another important thing: English isn’t my first language so I’m sorry in advance for any mistakes 
> 
> I can’t promise to update regularly, so bear with me please~ 
> 
> I’m very happy about kudos and comments ;)
> 
> Now enjoy reading~~ :)

Yoongi squeezed his eyes shut as the sun hit his face. _It's way too early_ , he thought and snuggled further into his boyfriend's chest. Since it was weekend Yoongi decided to spend as much time in the warmth of Hoseok's arms as possible.

He wrapped his arm around the other's waist and closed his eyes again, so tired that he fell asleep again almost immediately.

The next time he woke up it wasn't as peaceful as before. A loud thud was heard in the building and Yoongi lifted his head from Hoseok's chest confusedly.

Another bang also teared Hoseok out of his sleep. "What was that?" he asked with his raspy morning voice.

"No clue." Bang. It sounded like the noises came from the hall directly in front of their front door.

"What time is it?" Hoseok groaned and let his head fall into the pillow again. Who dared to steal their precious sleep?

"8:42" Yoongi told him after looking at his phone on the bedside table. 

Aaand another dull sound. "Can you go and take a look?"

"Go look yourself", Hoseok grumbled.

Yoongi shifted. "But my ass hurts", he whined, causing Hoseok to chuckle.

"Alright, I'll go." While getting out of bed he left a kiss on Yoongi's black hair, Yoongi softly smiling at the embrace. 

Hoseok quickly put on some underwear and sweatpants before leaving the room to go to the front door. As he opened it, big brown boxes were blocking his way. In fact, the whole floor was barricaded by boxes and furniture.

He noticed the door right across the hall was open and noises came out of the apartment. Someone new was moving in already? It has only been a few weeks since their old neighbors moved out, although it seems like the apartment was taken again.

Suddenly a boy with a simple white shirt and blue shorts appeared in the door frame. He was heavily breathing, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead. He was about to lift up another box when he noticed Hoseok.

"Oh, hi! I'm your new neighbor“ he cheered, stepping over a few boxes to shake Hoseok's hand politely. His cheeks were flushed red because of exhaustion.

"Uh, hi", Hoseok greeted. "Could you perhaps tone it down a bit? Please? It's still early."

The boy worriedly furrowed his eyebrows.  "Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry! I will try to be more quiet." He softly smiled at Hoseok who was thanking him for understanding.

Hoseok noticed how the other's eyes were flicking down on his body, staying at his slight abs and hips that were only partly covered by the loose sweatpants. It made him uneasy.

"Okay then... See you." He quickly closed the door to avoid the boy's gaze. He clearly checked him out and didn't even try to hide it. The audacity... Hoseok thought to himself.

He made his way back into the bedroom and laid down next to Yoongi again, tightly spooning him from behind.

"Where did the noises come from?" Yoongi sleepily asked.

"The new neighbor from across the hall is moving in. I told him to be more quiet." Hoseok draw circles on Yoongi's naked stomach with his fingertips.

"Ah... Is he nice?"

"I guess so", Hoseok mumbled. They didn't even talk properly, so how would he know?

They probably wouldn't talk much to him anyways. They never talked much with the former neighbors as well. Hoseok never would've expected that they would become close, even the slightest. It's not like he was minding it when they did, though.

~

The two spent a few more hours in bed after the noises actually toned down, a few more thuds from the heavy boxes still heard, before showering and then cooking something in the late afternoon. Those were their favorite days. Alone together in their small, cozy apartment, spending their free time doing whatever they wanted to do. 

After they ate they cuddled on the couch. Hoseok had an arm wrapped around Yoongi's shoulder as he zapped through the tv programs, on the search to find something that was entertaining for both of them. They ended up watching a random tv show, but Yoongi couldn't focus- he was distracted by Hoseok's beautiful profile.

"Why are you staring?" the brown haired laughed without looking in Yoongi's direction. Yoongi turned around to him a little and laid one of his hands on his boyfriend's chest, feeling the soft texture of the sweater under his fingertips.

"You know, I really like this sweater. Not only because I bought it for you", Hoseok tried to hide a smile at Yoongi's words, "but because you look really good in green. Also, it's very soft. I wish I could cuddle with it all day and night."

"Who said you couldn't?" Hoseok turned his head to look at the older, their eyes laying on each other for a few seconds before Hoseok shortened the distance so their lips met. It started with soft and lingering kisses before Yoongi climbed on the other's lap, loosely wrapping his arms around his neck.

Their kisses intensified slightly, their tongues playing with each other. Their lazy make out session turned into something steamier when Yoongi rubbed his hardening dick against Hoseok's, a moan leaving his lips.

"Will you get the lube, baby?" Hoseok asked breathlessly and Yoongi nodded, breaking the kiss to stand up. He hastily made his way into the bedroom to bed the lube from the bedside table that was still laying around from last night, along with some toys. Let's say, they were unafraid to try out new stuff once in a while.

Not today, though, since Yoongi was lazy. And if Hoseok wanted play, he would've told him.

Back into the living room he stood in front of Hoseok, about to pull down his pants when a clattering of glass was heard, followed by a curse.

They both looked to the front door. It must've been the neighbor again.

Yoongi was about to ignore it and continue in his actions, but Hoseok stopped him. "We should look if he's okay." 

Yoongi sighed. "Alright", he mumbled and adjusted his pants before he went to open the door. The first thing he saw after opening it was an ass in tight shorts that was raised into the air.

Yoongi blinked, unknowingly staring at it for a couple of seconds before he snapped out of focus, quickly looking away as he cleared his throat.

The boy now noticed him and turned around, still on his knees. With surprised eyes he looked at Yoongi. He then spotted the shards around him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh, I-I wanted to carry the mirror into my apartment b-but I tripped. I wanted t-to pick up the shards but..." The boy looked down onto his hand, which- Yoongi only noticed now- was covered in blood.

"Shit" Yoongi cursed. It looked painful. "Can I help you somehow?"

"Would you?" the boy weakly asked, a tiny pout on his lips and his wide eyes blinking gullibly. Yoongi didn't notice how much the boy overacted, overwhelmed by the amount of blood.

"Of course. Come in." He stepped to the side so their new neighbor could enter their apartment. Hoseok was startled when seeing him enter the living room and quickly hid the lube under one of the pillows. He then asked. "What happened?" 

The boy held his hand with a painful expression. "I broke my mirror and cut myself", he shortly explained, still pouting.

Hoseok jumped up to look at the cut. He took the boy's hand in his, spreading his fingers which made him whine quietly. It wasn't that deep, but it still needed to be bandaged.

"Sit down", he gestured to the couch. "I'll get the first-aid kit." The boy's eyes followed Hoseok as he left into another room, a cheeky grin spread onto his lips.

When Yoongi appeared behind him he quickly put on his painful expression again. He sat down onto the couch, Yoongi doing the same hesitantly.

"Does it hurt badly?" Yoongi asked. The blond just nodded, his head hanging down.

Hoseok entered the room after a few moments, in his hands a first-aid kit and some paper towels. He kneeled in front of him and took his hand again, using the paper towels to wipe off the blood.

"It's not bleeding strongly anymore, see?" Hoseok reassuringly told him, the other's corners of his mouth moving up almost unnoticeably. 

While treating him Hoseok thought about how different his appearance was now compared to a few hours ago. When they talked for the first time he was quite cheerful, not avoiding eye contact at all. Now however he shyly looked down onto his hand, silent and almost childlike. Cautiously he observed every movement Hoseok made as he wrapped the bandage around his hand.

"What's your name, by the way?" Hoseok asked to break the silence. Only the tv was running quietly in the corner of the room.

"Jimin", he muttered.

"Ah~ I'm Hoseok" he answered. He caught himself talking in a higher voice. Was it because of Jimin's babyish, _innocent_ behavior? He mentally denied it.

"And that's Yoongi", Hoseok added, keeping a normal tone this time. The two exchanged views for a split second, both not sure how to go on.

Jimin stayed silent until Hoseok finished bandaging his hand, and then broke out in a smile.

"Thank you so much" he joyfully expressed after sending a bright smile to both of them. He then suddenly jumped up from the couch, the other two eyeing him in confusion.

"I gotta go! It's late and I want to get the rest of my stuff into my apartment", he explained and stretched his back with a yawn. "I'm so tired~"

"Should we help you?" Hoseok instinctively asked. Yoongi miffedly eyed him. He wasn't keen on lifting some heavy boxes at the moment, but of course his boyfriend would offer his help since he had a really helpful personality. Not that it was a bad thing, in Yoongi's opinion. It's another thing he loved about him.

"If you don't mind." Jimin sent a sugary smile to both of them before making his way out of their apartment, the couple following him.

"Could you please bring these boxes in while I put away the shards?" Jimin requested, pointing to the four boxes that stood around in the hallway.

Both of them agreed. "But don't cut yourself again", Hoseok added at which Jimin showed thumbs up with his bandaged hand. "No worries, I'll be cautious!" he smiled and left into his apartment.

Hoseok turned to Yoongi who eyed him suspiciously. 

"What?" he laughed. Yoongi was about to answer but Jimin appeared in the doorframe again, a broom in his hand. Therefore they silently brought the boxes into his apartment. And they were heavy. How many things did this boy own?!, Yoongi thought to himself.

"Into the bedroom, please", he told them, still smiling. The couple was puzzled because of Jimin's emotional about-turn. He went from pouty to giggly in just a few moments and they had no clue why.

Not soon later the boxes were all stowed and the shards were gone from the floor.

"Thank you so much for your help!", Jimin thanked them again. He broadly smiled at them and waved. 

"Good night!" Jimin closed the door a moment later, leaving the couple on their own again. They went back into their apartment, thick silence between them.

Yoongi broke it. "What are you trying to pull, Jung Hoseok?" Hoseok turned around to him, standing in the middle of the living room.

"What do you mean? I'm not pulling anything."

"Then why are you so huggy around him?"

"Huggy?" Hoseok wasn't sure what his boyfriend meant. He was just trying to be nice, was he?

Looking at Yoongi with his narrowed eyes and folded arms made him laugh out loud. "Ohh, are you jealous?"

"Me? Pff, never!" He waved it off. Hoseok stepped in front of him with a grin.

"Should I be more huggy to you, huh? Is that what you want? That I take care of my devoted little boy?"

Yoongi gulped, the close distance between him and Hoseok making him flustered. "N-No..."

Hoseok wrapped his arms around the other's hips and pulled him towards him. 

"I don’t believe you. I still wonder why do you still refuse to call me Daddy.“ He grinned, causing Yoongi to groan.

"I'm your elder! I'm not calling you Daddy, gosh."

"This kink has nothing to do with age, baby, but with how an obedient baby like you should call their controlling partner, who is clearly me in this case, their Daddy because it's hot", Hoseok explained, enjoying to see Yoongi squirming under his touch. 

Taken aback, Yoongi blinked a few times. "Still, it's weird."

"But sticking a butt plug up your ass isn't?"

"Oh shut up!" Yoongi laughed, playfully shoving him. Hoseok couldn't hold back his laughter either.

"Just so you know you can stick anything up my ass but I will never call you Daddy." Yoongi smirked as he watched Hoseok pretending like he was thinking about it with a hum. 

"Alright, that's a compromise. I'll keep that in mind." He left a feathery kiss on his lips before letting go of him.

"Let's go to bed, I'm tired." Yoongi agrees and not soon later they were laying in each other's arms, darkness surrounding them.

"Yoongi..." Hoseok began, looking up to the ceiling while Yoongi was hugging him from the side. "You know I would never cheat on you, right?" 

"Of course I know that." Yoongi hugged him a little tighter. "And you know that I will never be so jealous that I would cut off your dick while you're sleeping, right?"

Hoseok breathed out a laughter. "I trust you with that" he amusingly replied.

"Good night, Hoseokie. I love you." Yoongi's warm breath tingled Hoseok's chest as he spoke.

"Good night, I love you too." And Yoongi fell asleep, the last thing he felt was a peck of Hoseok's lips on his hair.

~

Hoseok woke up to a sloppy kiss on the back of his neck. He hummed Yoongi's name as he felt the other's fingertips tingling his chest, playing with his nipples.

"Hoseokie~ what do you think about having breakfast in bed?", Yoongi muttered, his breath hitting the wet spots he kissed before.

"Hm, sounds good." With his eyes still closed he turned on his back, Yoongi sitting on him just seconds after.

"Do you have a clue what I'm in the mood for?" He stroked his hands down Hoseok's stomach until they arrived at the waistband of his boxer shorts.

"I think I do", Hoseok smirked. He finally opened his eyes to see Yoongi above him, messy black hair and observed him as he pulled down his shorts, exposing his hardening member.

Hoseok moaned when Yoongi started to pump his dick until it was fully hard. Much to his dismay, their intent was interrupted by the shrill doorbell.

"I don't give a shit", Yoongi just uttered before taking Hoseok's dick in his mouth, sucking at the tip while still pumping him. Hoseok moaned again. Whoever was at the door could wait.

Unfortunately the person was quite persistent. Yoongi snapped up when the doorbell rang for a second time.

"Fucking hell", he groaned.

"Just go", Hoseok chuckled at Yoongi's passive-aggressive behavior.

"Fine." Yoongi got off Hoseok, cursing under his breath. His eyes followed Yoongi as he left the room with quick steps, sighing to himself.

Yoongi opened the door in a fast movement- in front of it no other than their new neighbor.

"Good morning Yoongi!" Jimin greeted him happily.

Yoongi's annoyance kind of vanished at the sight of his smile. "Hey Jimin", he exhaled. "What is it?" Like the day before he was wearing comfortable clothes- a loose shirt and sweatpants.

"Since you and your friend-"

"Boyfriend", Yoongi corrected him. He couldn't help it.

Jimin's face lit up just a tiny bit. "So you're a couple? That's wonderful~ Anyways, since both of you helped me out yesterday I thought about how I could return the favor, so how about I treat you for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, you don't have to..."

"But I would feel guilty if I don‘t." He was pouting again and Yoongi sighed.

"Okay then."

"Awesome!" He clapped his hands together. "I'll cook for you, so just come over to my apartment at 8 pm."

"We will." Yoongi smiled at the other's excitement. 

"We have a date then", Jimin giggled. "Until later!" And before Yoongi could react, Jimin was gone again.

 _We have a date then,_ Alright, Jimin, however you would like to call it.

Yoongi slowly went back into the bedroom again to see Hoseok still laying on the bad, staring at the ceiling.

"This boy is such a cockblocker, I swear." 

Hoseok looked up and laughed. "Jimin?"

"Yeah. He invited us for dinner tonight", Yoongi let him know and sat next to him on the bed.

"That's actually really nice of him."

"It is, but if he's so goddamn cheerful through the whole dinner I will get a headache." 

Yoongi looked down to Hoseok's died down boner with grief, causing Hoseok to crack up.

"Hell no, let's eat breakfast."

~

"It was really unnecessary to dress up. We literally just went onto the other side of the hall", Yoongi pointed out, which made Hoseok roll with his eyes.

"It's called manners, Yoongi. You look good, though." He winked at his boyfriend, right before the door to Jimin's apartment opened. Yoongi and Hoseok now both realized that what they thought 'dressing up' meant was an understatement. 

Jimin stood in front of them with his usual cheeky smile, in tight black jeans and a navy-blue button-up shirt that was not near halfway closed. His blonde hair were styled in soft waves, shining in the dim light.

"Hey guys!" he welcomed them. The couple was staring at him, overwhelmed. This was exactly the reaction Jimin hoped for.

"Come in" he told them and made a step to the side which seemed like had snatched them both out of their state of trance.

"S-Sure." Yoongi dragged Hoseok with him into the apartment, the smell of food arriving at their noses in seconds.

"The food still needs a few more minutes. Please sit down while waiting", Jimin told them and sent them to the living room while he left into the kitchen again.

Both of them sat into the couch while inspecting the room. A few boxes still stood around, but the rest of the room was decorated prettily already.

"I feel so underdressed. Should I rip my shirt apart as well to make my look more fancy?" Yoongi jokingly said, picking his black shirt. Hoseok giggled.

"What are you laughing about?" Jimin entered the room with a grin and put down empty glasses on the table.

"Nothing", Hoseok simply answered.

"Anyways, what would you like to drink? Water? Tea? Soju?" A smirk spread on Jimin's lip.

"We'll stick to something non-alcoholic, thanks", Hoseok asked, sending a glance to Yoongi. It was better for the other not to drink any alcohol since he had a weak stomach. But Yoongi was fine with that.

"Are you even allowed to buy alcohol?" Yoongi asked and Jimin glared at him with a sulky expression.

"Excuse me! I'm 21." Yoongi held his hands up in defense with a chuckle.

"But you're both older than me, right? I guess I need to call you Hyung, then." Jimin giggled before leaving the room again. The other two exchanged a confused look. Jimin was quite fast in making friends, to note the fact that they only knew each other for a day. Well, he really didn't have any inhibitions.

He came back with their water and the next time with the food. Many bowls with side dishes were placed onto the table as well as some amazing looking meat.

"Did you cook all of this?" Hoseok asked with a surprised expression. It smelled heavenly.

"Yeah, a friend of mine taught me a lot of good recipes, I'm also working in a restaurant, as a waiter though. But I see a lot of secret ingredients the cooks but in their meals. That's why mine tastes so good." He slid the bowls towards them a bit.

"Now eat!" he told them. They gladly took the invite and digged into the food, putting the dishes they were only partly familiar with into their bowls.

"It's delicious!" Yoongi exclaimed, swallowing the next bit with a hum.

"Thank you~" He contently watched them enjoying his food and began to eat himself.

"Wow, that's spicy", Yoongi said after a while, gasped for air.

Jimin giggled. "Yeah, sorry. I tend to put too much hot stuff in my food, I love it tough."

Yoongi reached for his glass of water and gulped it down completely to get rid of the burning feeling on his tongue. Jimin's eyes were stuck on Yoongi's milky neck- his adam's apple moving up with every gulp. Jimin chewed slower- the sight of it made him feel hot inside.

When Yoongi put his empty glass down, his eyes met Jimin's. He was caught staring at him, but instead of looking away Jimin let his eyes lay on the other intensively.

In the end it was Yoongi who broke the eye contact. The way the younger looked at him made him feel uneasy, almost nervous.

Jimin tried to hide his grin. Flustering people was one of the things he loved the most.

"Since when are you two living here?" Jimin asked them, continuing their conversation like nothing had happened.

"A little bit over a year", Hoseok answered. "After Yoongi finished college."

"Oh, what did you study?" Jimin excitedly asked, Yoongi sending him a small glance.

"Music production and sound engineering", he replied in a huff. Hoseok wondered why he suddenly was so grumpy.

"That's really cool! So you work in the music industry?"

"No, as a baker." His voice dripped in sarcasm and Hoseok awkwardly laughed over it.

"Me too! In the music industry I mean. At least, kind of. I am a choreographer", Hoseok told him.

"Really? So you dance? I love dancing! Maybe you can teach me some moves one day." Jimin proudly smiled. Actually, he never stopped smiling through the whole dinner.

Another awkward laugh by Hoseok. "Uh, sure."

Yoongi sent him a side glare but he didn't seem to notice.

"So... did you move all on your own? You have a lot of stuff" Hoseok pointed out.

"Uh, yeah." His smile broke. "I had a small fight with my friends, my ex-roommates actually, so I moved out and they refused to help me. No big deal."

"Well, if you moved out because of a fight it wasn't that little though", Yoongi spoke up.

"Yeah, but... we'll manage it, I guess." Jimin poked his chopsticks around in the food.

"Good luck then." And they finished the dinner without any more conversations about their life, instead talking about more primitive things like food.

"Thanks for the dinner, Jimin. It tasted amazing." Hoseok stretched his back, his lower tummy poking out. with the action. He felt stuffed.

"You're welcome! And thank you both for helping me, again." To his surprise Yoongi felt Jimin's hand on his lower back as he followed them to the door. And he just kind of let him do it.

"No problem, really", Yoongi said. Jimin opened the door for him and Hoseok and they stepped into the hall. They said good bye one last time before Jimin closed the door to his apartment.

As Yoongi unlocked their own door he felt Hoseok's hands on his waist.

"If I didn't ate so much I would fuck you senseless right now", he hissed into Yoongi's ear who just smirked.

"Who's the jealous one here, huh?"

Hosted huffed. "Shut up and open the door."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all aren’t ready for Jimin’s attack lmao

Monday approached and the normal every day stress hit them both again. While Hoseok went to the dance studio quite early, Yoongi spent a part of his time working at home and would go to his workplace around noon.

They only saw each other around nine, when Yoongi came back from work and Hoseok most of the time was napping on the couch, freshly showered and the tv running in the background.

Yoongi would wake him with a kiss, or, if he was extremely exhausted himself, lay down next to him and then they actually would go to bed around midnight.

They had their own messed up routine but none of them minded it.

It was Thursday and Hoseok was on his way home after a long and draining day of hitting the gym and dancing non-stop. He couldn't wait to get out of his sweaty clothes and take a cold shower as soon as he came home, but his plan busted.

He parked and left his car when a voice interrupted him from entering the building. Hoseok turned around to see Jimin running towards him, yelling his name. 

"Can you do me a favor?" he breathlessly asked as soon as he reached Hoseok. He was completely wearing black- he was on his way to work and it seemed like the restaurant he was working in was a fancy one.

"What is it?"

"My car is not working and I'm running late for work. Could you give me a ride, please?" Desperation was showed in his face and Hoseok sighed. His shower would have to wait.

"Alright", Hoseok agreed. They went back to his car and he threw his sports bag in the backseat while Jimin sat on the front passengers seat.

Jimin told him the direction- Hoseok faintly knew the restaurant- and they drove in silence for a little while.

"Did you just come from work? Sorry that I kept you from going home", Jimin apologized. 

"It's no big deal, Jimin. It's still early." Since he ended work on about four today he didn't have a problem with it.

"But... you're working so hard, Hyung. Dancing all day must be really exhausting, right?" 

"It is, actually. I planned out a whole choreogr-" Hoseok interrupted himself when he felt Jimin's hand on his thigh. His eyes flicked from his hand to Jimin's face, frozen.

"Uh, Jimin-"

"You surely are worn out... But I think I can help you to relax." The tone in Jimin's voice changed, into something more dark and... lascivious. 

Overwhelmed, Hoseok looked straight forward, trying to make his brain work. Jimin's grip became tighter, as well as Hoseok's around the steering wheel.

"You are a top right?"

Hoseok gulped. "W-What-"

"I knew it since I saw you for the first time. I'm sure you fuck Yoongi so good. And I will be so good to you, too, Hoseok Hyung. I'll do whatever you tell me to do..."

His hand wandered upwards, closer to Hoseok's crotch.

"Anything, _Daddy_ ", Jimin whispered and Hoseok's facade crumbled, a noise slipping out of his mouth which he tried to cover with a cough.

"Do you like it when I call you Daddy?" Jimin smirked at him, his hand rubbing against the fabric of the older's sweatpants. "Will you be my Daddy? And I will be your baby boy?" Jimin's hand arrived at the waistband of his pants, pulling it down, but Hoseok caught himself. He slapped away Jimin's hand, avoiding to look at him at all costs.

"Why? Do you not like it when I touch you?" Jimin pouted at him.

"No. A-And stop calling me that."

"What? _Daddy?_ "

"Y-Yes." Hoseok tried to appear as quiet as possible even though he was panicking on the inside. He barely concentrated on driving at this point.

"But why?" Jimin weakly asked, his voice small and docile.

"Because it's rude! I have a boyfriend, Jimin." 

Jimin stared at his profile in silence. The older felt his eyes on him and he couldn't help but feel more uneasy.

"Yoongi can have me too if he wants me."

Hoseok almost choked on his spit. He looked over to Jimin for the first time in the past minutes, startled. What kind of game did he try to play here?

Jimin's wide eyes stared at him, worried. He looked so innocent and frail... not fitting the words that left his mouth just moments ago.

Hoseok didn't bear to look at him. Instead he stared on the street, his mind a mess.

"We're here." Hoseok parked right in front of the entrance of the restaurant after a few minutes of painful silence. But Jimin stayed in his seat.

"Get out, Jimin." He looked back to Jimin, his eyes still lingering on him intensively.

"For fucks sake, get out!" he loudly repeated. 

Jimin sank his head, opening the door. "Sorry, Daddy", he mumbled, guilt in his voice.

And as soon as Jimin shut the door, Hoseok groaned. He called him _that_ again and Hoseok thought he would might explode.

He didn't have any feelings for Jimin. Hell no, he had a boyfriend he loved with his whole heart. Hoseok couldn't believe he let Jimin even touch him in the first place. But Hoseok regretted the thoughts that creeped onto his mind.

He drove back home as promptly as he could. He _needed_ this cold shower.

~

When Yoongi came home that night he found Hoseok sleeping on the couch as usual, a tv show running in the background. Yoongi kissed him on the temple and watched Hoseok's eyes flutter.

"Hoseokie, I'm home. Did you eat already?" he quietly asked and Hoseok answered him with a slight nod, eyes still closed. It was a lie. But Hoseok felt guilty- he wasn't ready to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

"I'm gonna eat something and then we'll go to bed, alright?" Yoongi's soft voice made him feel even badder. 

He nodded again and he could hear Yoongi's feet tapping on the floor as he walked into the kitchen to heat up some leftovers in the microwave.

Hoseok sighed. He would tell him tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow.

~

Yoongi's schedule was full. For once he had to go to his studio earlier to catch up some work. He had a meeting later that day where he would have to present some new songs. He still had to finish them though.

He came back home around midnight, totally exhausted and ready to sleep. He walked up the stairs slowly until he arrived at his floor when he suddenly heard soft sobs. Yoongi peeked around the corner to see Jimin leaning against his door. In the dim light Yoongi could see Jimin's lowered head, a phone to his ear.

"Tae... please just talk to me", Jimin cried. 

Yoongi bit his lip as he watched him. His heart ached to see him so sad.

"I-I'm sorry! Please! I'll stop with it, okay?! Whatever it is! Tell me! Just d-don't leave me!" Jimin's voice was loud and desperate.

"I am, I really am! You and Kook are my best friends, I-I can't be without you! Please-" The blonde's voice cracked and it looked like he was listening to the person at the other end for a while.

"N-No..." He then looked down onto his phone. Whoever it was must've ended the call. Jimin buried his face in his arms, sobs escaping his lips as he sat onto the floor.

Yoongi wondered if this was this about the fight with his friends. Who made him so immensely sad? Whatever this was about, Yoongi felt the need to comfort him.

"Jimin?" Yoongi walked towards him when Jimin's head shot up, hastily wiping his tears when he noticed the older.

"Are you okay?" he cautiously asked. Obviously he wasn't, but Yoongi was bad at comforting people.

Jimin stared down, slowly shaking his head. "Not at all", he whispered.

Yoongi kneeled down next to him, carefully placing his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jimin took a deep breath, trying to stop his tears. "My friends... they don't want to see me again. But I don't know what I did wrong nor what I should do about it." Tears still welled up in his eyes and ran down his red cheeks.

"I'm sorry to hear that... But I'm sure time will heal things. Just leave them alone for a bit to sort some thoughts." That's at least how Yoongi dealt with problems. 

"N-No! They hate me", he cried, angrily wiping his tears.

"Don't say that."

He took another deep breath, now looking Yoongi directly into the eyes. "Yoongi Hyung, am I pretty?"

Surprised by his question, Yoongi stuttered. This question came out of nowhere, but Yoongi decided to just go with it. Maybe that would comfort him. 

"What? I mean- yes. You are" he answered him. Jimin sentimentally flicked his eyes over his face, searching for any lies that Yoongi maybe told him.

Out of nowhere Jimin grabbed the hem of Yoongi's jacket, pulling him down to him so he wrap his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Overwhelmed, the older hesitantly hugged him back.

"Do you really think so?" Jimin weakly questioned.

"Yeah."

"Do you like me, Hyung?"

Yoongi wasn't sure what to answer at first. Jimin was nice, but Yoongi still didn't know what to think about him. But with Jimin trembling in his arms, so vulnerable, how could Yoongi say things that might hurt him?

"Yes, I like you, Jimin."

Jimin buried his face in the crook of Yoongi's neck, taking a deep breath. He calmed down, still hugging Yoongi tightly.

And Yoongi actually didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. That was, until he felt the wetness of Jimin's tongue on his skin and he realized that Jimin was kissing him.

"J-Jimin, stop that", Yoongi demanded, trying to shove him away but Jimin's grip tightened.

"But, Hyung... You've been so nice to me, can I make up for it?" His plump lips were pressed onto Yoongi's skin, Jimin's hot breath hitting it made him flinch.

"No, Jimin..." Yoongi tried so hard to not let that feeling of the younger's tongue traveling along his jawline affect him.

"I'll be so good to you, Yoongi Hyung, I promise. Just let me show it to you..." Jimin breathed in his ear, taking his ear lobe in between his teeth and gently pulled it. Yoongi tried to suppress a moan. This wasn't right. Yoongi shouldn't, couldn't do this.

He jacked his head away, squirming out of Jimin's grip. He quickly stood up and stepped back, building up a safe distance between the other.

"But Hyung..." Jimin looked up at him with big and longing eyes.

"Please... I want you."

"What the hell? I would never betray Hoseok, adding to that we barely even know each other! That's..." Yoongi ruffles his hair in frustration. What was even happening?

"Please Hyung..." Jimin's face turned sad again, on the edge of crying.

"That's fucked up", Yoongi interrupted him. He didn't bear the begs and pleadings. 

"Stay away from us", he harshly added, turned around and disappeared in his own apartment, closing the door with a thud.

He leaned against the door and deeply exhaled. Something was wrong with this boy, or why else would he throw himself at Yoongi so shamelessly? Yoongi was serious when he said he shouldn't appear in front of their faces again. At least that was what he was telling himself.

"Yoongi?" Hoseok called from the living room in a sleepy voice.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine", Yoongi answered, making his way straight into the bedroom. "I'm going to bed."

Hoseok sat up confused as he heard the bedroom door shut. He knew Yoongi good enough to know that something _was_ wrong, and he was worried.

He made his way into the bedroom as well, catching Yoongi while he changed his clothes, his back turned to him. Hoseok walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he quietly asked. The older weakly shook his head. 

"Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay? It's late", he eventually said, turning around in Hoseok's arms. He would have to tell him some day, because he couldn't live with any secrets from his boyfriend.

"Alright." Hoseok kisses him on the forehead and not soon later they were laying next to each other in their bed, clasped, and the guilt connected to Jimin on both of their minds.

~

When Yoongi woke up the smell of food arrived in his nose. He was alone in bed, guessing that Hoseok was cooking breakfast. Therefore he made his way into the kitchen and Hoseok greeted him with a smile, a pan in his hand.

Yoongi sat at the counter and dreamily watched his boyfriend putting the food on the plate. His brown hair were messed up but he still looked perfect to him. The sense of guilt made him feel ill.

He stared down onto the plate, all the appetite suddenly gone.

"I need to tell you something", Yoongi began and lifted his head. Hoseok paused in the middle of his movement, sinking the fork.

"Actually... I need to tell you something as well."

"It's about Jimin" Yoongi said and Hoseok gulped.

"Jimin?"

"Yesterday when I came home from the studio I found Jimin in the hallway, crying. He fought with his friend over the phone and I felt the need to comfort him. He hugged me and... out of nowhere, kissed my neck, begging me to stay and- and fuck him or whatever was on his sick mind. I stopped him, obviously." Yoongi shook his head, not believing his own words.

Hoseok stayed silent and it made him nervous. "Are you mad at me? Because I would understa-"

"No", Hoseok interrupted him. "I'm not. To be honest, he has told me similar things..."

Yoongi was abashed. "What do you mean? When?"

"I drove him to work two days ago. He touched my thigh and talked about how good he could bottom me and that he wanted to show it to me... It was sick."

"This boy really has complexes. Asking his neighbors he knows for a week to have sex with him, like is he that desperate?" Yoongi scoffed.

"I know! It also really shocked me when he said that you could have him, too. I don't understand what's going on in his head", Hoseok added.

"What the hell? He isn't a dog, how are we supposed to _own_ him?"

"Maybe he's just kinky." A grin broke through Hoseok’s expression. Well, he _knew_ Jimin was kinky, the boy didn't try to hide it. Yoongi scoffed again.

Hoseok decided to take the situation with amusement. The boy really weirded him out but the situation was so absurd that he couldn't help but laugh about it.

"Maybe we should take it as a compliment. At least he wants us both to fuck him", he laughed.

"Like a threesome thing? Sure", Yoongi sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

"I mean, threesomes are hot", Hoseok replied. Yoongi sent him a suspicious view.

"What are you trying to tell me, Hoseok?"

"Nothing, Hyung." He hid his smile as he began to eat the lukewarm food. He didn't know what he was saying. Maybe it was his subconsciousness speaking out of him.

"Perhaps you're right", Yoongi muttered and began to eat as well, the burden of his shoulders now gone. He was glad that he talked about this with his boyfriend.

While they were eating, both of them stayed silent. The same thought was ghosting around in their head, but none of them would ever admit it.

~

Usually the couple didn't have to work on weekends, but Hoseok felt the need to practice his new choreography, so he decided to go to the dance studio for a few hours this Saturday. And, since Yoongi didn't want to get bored at home alone, he went with him. Besides that, watching him dance was one of his favorite activities.

While Hoseok was dancing Yoongi sat on the couch in the practice room. Hoseok would ask him if his movements were smooth and if they fit to the beat running in the background. To Yoongi, everything he did somehow looked good. He could admire the younger's body every day. When he thought about it, that's exactly what he did every day when he woke up with it next to him.

With his hands gripping the front of his sweatpants, he thrusted his hips, perfectly synchronizing to the beat.

Yoongi hummed. "Do that again."

Hoseok looked at him through the mirror. "Huh?"

"The last move. Do it again." 

Hoseok gladly took the invite, waiting for the beat to fit so he could hip-thrust two times in a row, tightly gripping the material of his pants. He observed Yoongi in the mirror and sent him a dirty smile. Yoongi captured his bottom lip in between his teeth, his eyes following the other as he walked towards him. He grabbed the water bottle and emptied it with a few gulps.

"I bet no one can do this move as sharp as you can. And I'm an expert, I know what those hips can do", Yoongi said with a grin.

"Are you sure you know? If not, I could've reminded you again." Yoongi sat up as Hoseok stepped closer.

"I'm never educated enough", Yoongi said, grinning as Hoseok sat down on his lap. His cheeks were flushed from dancing, hair sticking to his forehead.

As Hoseok wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck their lips instantly met, their opened mouths allowing each other to explore their mouths. Hoseok rolled his hips, pressing his hardening one against Yoongi's which made the older moan into the kiss.

"Will you lock the door?" Hoseok breathlessly asked after a while.

"You're literally on top of me, why won't you do it?"

"Because I _am_ the top. Now go." He sat on the couch, allowing Yoongi to stand up with a grunt.

After he locked the door to the practice room Yoongi stood in front of the younger again, his shirt now laying on the wooden floor.

"Get up and on your knees", he ordered. Yoongi did as told and kneeled down onto the broad couch. Hoseok was shifting behind him and pulled down pants and underwear just enough to expose his ass. 

Yoongi felt the hit of Hoseok's hand pierce through his skin, making him moan in both, pain and pleasure.

"I told you not to be so snappy", Hoseok said with a stern voice, spanking the older a second time.

"I-I'm sorry", Yoongi stuttered, trying to get used to the feeling. He enjoyed when Hoseok spanked him, marked him and turned his skin red and stinging.

"Then why do you keep doing it?" Hoseok wasn't touching him at all, leaving Yoongi nervous, awaiting the next hit.

"I-I don't know." Yoongi gulped when he felt Hoseok's big hands on his ass cheeks, softly stoking it.

"Then keep in mind that the next time you'll be snappy towards me I'm gonna spank you so hard that you won't be able to sit for days." Hoseok's hot breath hitting his skin above the ass made him shiver all over his body.

He spread his ass cheeks when he all of sudden felt Hoseok's spit running down the crack, whining at the feeling.

Hoseok pushed his spit-coated finger into Yoongi's hole after pulling down his pants to the knees, stretching him. They didn't have any lube with them, so they had no other chance but work with saliva.

Yoongi moaned when Hoseok added a second finger, rubbing against his inner walls.

"Hobi, please~" The tightly gripped the leather under him.

"What do you want, baby? Say it out loud." Hoseok was knuckles-deep into him, enjoying how the other squirmed under him.

"Fuck me, please!" And Hoseok wouldn't let him be told twice. He pulled down his sweatpants and let out his hard cock, coating it with saliva before pushing slowly into Yoongi.

"Shit, you're so tight." Hoseok gritted bis teeth as he thrusted all the way in, keeping a slow tempo.

"Faster" Yoongi breathed out after a few moments, meeting Hoseok's thrusts with pushing back.

"You wanna feel what those hips can do, huh?" Teasingly he went even slower, making Yoongi whine.

"Y-Yes~ Show me please! Fuck me senseless" Yoongi yelled.

Hoseok snapped his hips forward, causing Yoongi to let his head fall forward with a moan. He shoved into him repeatedly, filling him up entirely. 

Luckily not many people were in the studio on weekends, because whoever would walk past this room would definitely hear them. Being quiet during sex didn't count to the abilities of neither of them.

Yoongi let out a chocked groan when Hoseok hit his prostate. He desired his release and therefore started pumping his cock, moving his hand up and down in a fast pace. 

Both of them felt the heat that rose up in them. "I'm gonna cum" he breathed out, the feeling of Hoseok's fingers digging deeper into his skin bringing him over the edge.

He came into his hand, trying not to spill any of his sticky release on the couch. At this Hoseok pulled out of him and got himself off before cumming onto Yoongi's back, spurts of the white liquid spreading on it.

Their heavy breaths echoed in the room as their breaths calmed.

Still on his knees, Yoongi cleared his throat. "Uh, Hoseok, could you please get your cum off me?"

Hoseok laughed as he reached for a box of paper tissues on the table. "Sorry baby", he apologized with amusement while wiping of the liquid so Yoongi was able to sit up again.

"Thanks", he mumbled before getting more paper tissues to wipe the cum off his hand and throwing them into the trash bin.

"You still wanna dance?" Yoongi asked.

"No, I think I exercised enough", he laughed. He adjusted his pants and picked up his stuff from the other side of the room.

"Let's go home now."

~

Hoseok talked about some funny story that happened at the studio a few days ago as they walked up to the door of their apartment. He searched for they key in his sports bag, still talking lively.

"Please just open the door", Yoongi interrupted him, shifting.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he confusedly asked.

"There's traces of jizz all over my back and I feel disgusting." He made a grimace. "Now please open the do-"

A door did open, it wasn't the one of their apartment though. Yoongi turned to see Jimin standing in the frame of the door, awkwardly staring at them. He was dressed formally, probably on his way to work again.

Hoseok now noticed him as well and coughed slightly. "Oh. Hi, Jimin."

"Hey", he mumbled. Jimin felt that both of them weren't happy to see him, so he had to be cautious. He still had a chance to make his plan reality and he didn't want to fuck it up.

Hoseok forgot about unlocking the door, instead he was focused on Jimin who didn't make a move to leave. 

"Listen" Jimin carefully began to talk. "Both of you must be really weirded out by this bizarre situation but I would like to explain myself."

Hoseok sighed. "Yeah, I think we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Since Jimin had to leave for work he suggested that he would come over the next day so that they could talk. Yoongi wasn't necessarily mad- he was glad to take his long desired shower.

And here they were- Hoseok and Yoongi sitting on the couch, waiting for the boy to arrive. The atmosphere was tense, but they both tried to not let it show. Why would they be so fraught anyway? They was nothing to be alarmed of, was it? It was only Jimin.

The ring of the doorbell ripped through the air and teared them out of their thoughts. They quickly exchanged a gaze before Hoseok stood up to open the door.

As expected Jimin was in front of it, holding a pink box in his hands with the white logo of a bakery printed on it.

"Hey! I brought breakfast", Jimin greeted him with his usual sugary smile, not seeming bothered at all- the complete opposite of Hoseok himself.

"You didn't have to." Hoseok already was overwhelmed as Jimin stumped into the apartment, peeling off his shoes.

"But I wanted to. And since I'm not a good baker I bought them in the bakery down the street. They're so delicious though!" Hoseok followed the boy into the living room where he sat down on the armchair across from the couch, only the table dividing them.

"Hello Yoongi Hyung~", Jimin cheered, his eyes smiling at him as he leaned back.

"Uh, hi." Yoongi mumbled. He wasn’t in the mood for Jimin’s skittishness. Hoseok sat down next to him again. Both of them watched Jimin as he opened the box, revealing cinnamon rolls, donuts and pudding swirls in it- more than they were able to eat. 

"I hope you both like sweet pastries! Pff, of course you do! Who doesn't like them?" He took one of the cinnamon rolls, leaning back again and took a big bite. As the taste spread in his mouth he threw his head back, shutting his eyes. 

"So good", he loudly moaned, keeping on humming.

"Help yourselves", Jimin said while chewing, gesturing to the box. The other two stared at him like they just saw a ghost.

Yoongi's throat became dry. "I need water" he mumbled before quickly making his way into the kitchen. Hoseok wanted to curse at him for leaving them on their own.

"Take one.” Jimin invited him but Hoseok waved off.

"No, thank you. I'm on a diet." As a dancer he had to follow a diet plan. Sugar bombs like these had to be avoided, as much as he liked the smell of them that invaded his nose right now.

"A diet? You don't need it, your body is perfect! You're so thin and I saw your muscles already, so defined and smo-" Jimin's eyes lingered on Hoseok's naked arms and his defined biceps.

"Jimin, stop." Hoseok interrupted him sternly. He did it _again_ , and it was so obvious to Hoseok this time.

Jimin innocently looked back into his eyes, pretending not to know what bothered the other.

Yoongi came back with a full glass of water, not noticing the tension in the air. "Oh sorry, would any of you like to drink anything?" he asked. He only bought himself a glass of water as an excuse for leaving, but after seeing Jimin being a fucking tease he had to leave the room for a second. He hated that it affected him so much.

"I'm good, thank you", Jimin answered with a smile. So Yoongi sat down again, the silence now thick between them.

Yoongi reached for a donut with chocolate icing. He preferred looking at the pastries instead of Jimin, who was humming contently with every bite.

"So you like chocolate?" Jimin asked with a grin. "I'm more of a strawberry kinda guy."

Yoongi did not dare to answer. But when he looked at Jimin again he wasn't able to tear his eyes from him again. Icing sugar stuck to his plump lips and he licked it away with his tongue slowly while not breaking the eye contact with Yoongi. He suddenly needed his water again.

Hoseok noticed, an undefined feeling building up in him. Shouldn't he feel rage when watching the other flirting with his boyfriend right in front of his eyes? It definitely wasn't.

"Jimin." Hoseok brought Jimin's attention back to him. "How about you tell us now what you wanted to say yesterday?" Hoseok needed his head to be clear for this.

"Oh, right." Jimin took a big last bite of his cinnamon roll. They both watched every minimal movement of him as he closed his lips around his fingers and licked the icing powder off them, releasing his fingers with a plop.

Strained, both of them waited for him to talk, but he needed forever to swallow. And when he finally did, all he did was to sigh.

"I don't know where to start. How about you ask me what you want to know?" Still calm, he reached for another pastry- the donut with pink icing. Strawberry, Hoseok guessed.

"Maybe, why you hit on both of us?" Yoongi asked with mocking voice.

"Oh, that." He took a bite. "Well, I want to fuck."

Yoongi choked on his donut, coughing hard, while Hoseok next to him just looked at Jimin, abashed. Jimin's directness overran both of them.

" _Excuse me?_ "

"What?" Jimin questioned with a full mouth, not understanding their outburst. "I'm young, attractive, single and horny. I don't see a problem."

Both of them stared at him for a second. He had a point, kind of. "Jimin, we only know each other for one week. We are _neighbors_. Also, Yoongi and I are a _couple_. Why would we want to have sex with you?"

Jimin shrugged. "So what? Ever heard of one night stands? You don't need to know people for a long time to have sex with them. Besides that, I've had sex with couples before. They didn't seem to mind me."

They eyed him with disbelief, realizing how little they actually knew about him.

"Wouldn't that be betrayal?" Yoongi dumbfoundedly asked.

"Not if both of you want to do it", Jimin grinned with a wink.

Hoseok couldn't believe what was going on. Stressed out, he gripped his hair, sighing. "Listen, Jimin, we are not a couple to do that. We don't do polyamory."

"Don't we?" Yoongi asked, eyeing Hoseok, who looked back at him with a shocked expression.

" _Excuse me?_ " Hoseok asked even more high-pitched than before.

"That was a joke, gosh." Yoongi rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure if he would mind, though.

"Oh no", Jimin whimpered, drawing all the attention back to him. The jam in the donut dripped on his white shirt, leaving a red stain.

Jimin lifted his shirt- the action actually quite unnecessary- to wipe the jam off, exposing his tanned stomach underneath. They both fixated this spot of bare skin, then Jimin's tongue as he seductively licked the jam off his pinkie.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy sometimes. I always spill things", he told them in a whiny tone. Again, they couldn't tear their eyes off him again. Everything about the blond boy was just so irritating. First, he behaved childlike, almost crying at a cut on his palm and the next time he would be giggly and happy, lively talking about his life. And now he had the attitude of a slut, to mildly say it, talking about his sex life with someone he barely knew. It wasn’t a bad thing in their eyes, just... unusual. They both now realised that this all was a deftly game played by him. But maybe this was what made Jimin so interesting for them.

And Jimin knew how well his plan worked out, seeing the other's eyes lingering on him.

"Any other stuff you want to talk about?" the boy now asked, the other's shaking their head with slight irritation.

"Alright, then I'll leave now." He stood up from the armchair, contently sighing.

"Just think about my _offer_. Both of you didn't seem so displeased last time. Remember, I'm right across the hall. Just ring my bell." His cheeky smile turned into a more prurient one. Without any last words he walked out of the room, the sound of of the door shutting signalizing the other's leaving.

Yoongi stared down on his half eaten donut. His appetite was gone. At least, he wasn't in the mood for donuts anymore.

He held it in front of Hoseok's nose, waiting for him to take a bite which he hesitantly did. He watched him chew, eyes focusing on his jaw moving and his neck while swallowing.

The older noticed jam sticking to the corner of his mouth, not faltering to lean over and lick it away which turned into small kisses spread on his cheek and jaw.

"Hoseok... How about we try out the new stuff we ordered?" Yoongi said with a small, alluring voice in between.

Hoseok's eyes flattered at the beautiful feeling. "N-Now?"

"Now." Yoongi climbed onto his lap, lips not leaving his skin for a second. Their lips now pressing against each other, not much time went by until their kisses turned into more vicious ones. The older moaned into Hoseok's mouth, rolling his hips forward to meet the other's crotch.

Both certainly knew why they suddenly were so turned on and all over each other, there was no need to question it.

They ended up in the bedroom and took out the box from under the bed which held secrets only them knew about. 

That's how they spent the rest of the day- in the stifling heat of their bedroom, then showering and lastly cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. In a rush, the weekend was over again and they went back into their daily life again, even though soon everything would unexpectedly change.

~

Yoongi woke up to the shuffling of clothes. The first thing he saw when opening his eyes was his boyfriend who was stuffing his clothes for practice into his bag. Hoseok hissed, holding his wrist while examining it.

"Is everything okay?" Yoongi mumbled from the other side of the room, causing Hoseok to turn around with surprise.

"Oh, you're awake. I just messed up a move yesterday, my wrist and knee hurt a bit. But I'll get over it, no worries." 

Yoongi noticed the big bruise on Hoseok's knee, so he sat up. "That doesn't look good at all. What did you do?"

"I tried to do a backflip but slipped and fell on my knee. It's no big deal, Hyung", he assures with a sigh.

Yoongi became a little mad. Hoseok always did this- pretending he's okay. While dancing it wasn't rare that he hurt himself but he would always ignore it and keep overworking himself. Yoongi only waited for the day when something more serious would happen.

"Come here", Yoongi told him and Hoseok walked towards the bed with a sigh. He took Hoseok's wrist, immediately feeling that it was slightly swollen.

"What if it'll get worse? You can't practice today!" the older insisted, Hoseok rolling with his eyes.

"I'll be careful, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. You'll stay home today." Yoongi looked at him with a serious expression, a face you don't want to joke with. Well, Hoseok had all the urgent work done by now, maybe taking a break for one day wouldn't be so wrong, since he also practiced on the weekends.

"Alright, I'll stay", Hoseok mumbled and Yoongi smiled in relief. He slid to the side so his boyfriend would have enough space in bed, so he laid back into it. He usually never slept as long as Yoongi, but laying in bed with him was a offer he never declined.

"You always practice so hard, you need more time off", Yoongi said, cuddling into his side.

"You're the right one to say that", Hoseok sarcastically answered. The other often would stay in the studio past midnight, even working at home on songs. But his mind never went on a break.

"I can handle it." He felt lips on his hair as he slowly faded into sleep again.

They got out of bed not soon later though, spending a bit time together before Yoongi would go to the studio. While Yoongi got ready Hoseok laid on the couch, a pillow stuffed under his knee. He didn't consider it necessary, but his boyfriend persisted on it, like how he wasn't allowed to move. As if that would've made him feel better.

When there was a ring at the door Hoseok was about to stand up, but Yoongi rushed out of the bathroom, warningly pointing at him. "Stay exactly where you are!"

Hoseok fell into the couch again with a huff, observing Yoongi who went to open the door instead.

He didn't expect to see the blond boy from across the hall behind it, smiling brightly.

"Oh, Jimin."

"Hey Hyung! Here's some chocolate!" With confusion Yoongi looked down on the chocolate bars that Jimin held towards him.

"What for?"

"I just came back from grocery shopping and noticed that I bought the wrong chocolate, because this one is with peanuts but I'm allergic to them. And because throwing them away would be a waste I'm giving them to you." A bit caught off guard by Jimin's blithe expression, like always, he hesitantly took the chocolate bars. It were four. Damn, how much candy was this boy eating?

"Anyways, how are you? We haven't seen each other for a while." Jimin smiled at him, leaning against the door frame. Blocking the door was his smooth way to start a conversation without Yoongi noticing.

"I'm good, thanks. I was just about to leave for work", he told the younger, actually not noticing Jimin's move and opened the door wider.

"Oh~ you need to show me some of your songs one day! I'm really curious about your work." With his hands folded in front of his body he rested his hand on the wall, strands of hair falling into his face. With his striped, oversized sweater he looked like a fluffy marshmallow, Yoongi thought. Stunned by his own thoughts, he nervously chuckled. 

"Uh, sure."

Within one second Jimin's expression suddenly changed, his bright expression toning down as he let his eyes travel along Yoongi's body.

"You look really good in black, Hyung." He licked his lips, pressing them together as Yoongi felt the blood rushing into his cheeks. How did Jimin always made him react like this?

"Yoongi?" Hoseok now called from the living room, and Yoongi breathed out in relief as Jimin's attention fell off him. The younger's eyes lit up at Hoseok's voice.

"Hoseok Hyung is here? Shouldn't he be at the dance studio?" he asked, looking into the apartment to catch a glimpse of the living room.

"Yeah, but he-" Before Yoongi knew what was happening the younger slid right past him into the flat, put off his shoes and rushed into the living room to greet Hoseok.

"Hey Hyung", Jimin exclaimed, the other looking surprised when seeing the boy. He had spent a lot of thoughts about him after the last time they've talked, where Jimin made his _intentions_ more than clear.

Before Hoseok could even greet him the other gasped when he saw the big bruise on his leg. 

"What happened?" the younger worriedly asked, quickly stepping towards him and kneeled next to the couch to get a closer view of it.

"I messed up a move yesterday. Nothing serious." It seemed like Jimin didn't listen to him, instead lifting up his fingers to touch his knee slightly, so delicate he almost didn't feel it.

Hoseok's breath hitched, a wave of nervousness swaying over him as he remarked the closeness to the boy.

"Did I hurt you?" Jimin weakly asked, looking at the older with pure gullibility which made him melt away. His big, worrying eyes caused Hoseok to become even more restless.

"N-No", he muttered, watching every little movement of Jimin's short fingers as he carried them over his skin, outlining the bruise with every detail.

"You're working so hard. Your pretty muscles shouldn't be so tensed", Jimin said as he began to stroke his leg with both of his hands. It was like everything was repeating itself. His body reacting identical like the time when he drove Jimin to work, only that they were no skin to skin, the heat rising up in his body as he tried to suppress any noises. The only exception was the presence of Yoongi.

Hoseok spotted him behind the couch, watching Jimin's hand as intensively as he did himself. He couldn't read his expression, though.

The younger began massaging Hoseok's leg, fingers digging in between his muscles to lose them up. It felt better than it should. 

Yoongi enjoyed the view of the other's fingers drilling into Hoseok's toned skin, a chill running down his spine as Hoseok escaped a small moan- his favorite sound.

The silence between them was thick, but none of them minded the outcome of this situation.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Jimin questioned, still concentrating on his hands. The warm skin underneath his palms felt too good.

To be honest, Yoongi and him haven’t talked about Jimin at all the past few days. But what was there to say? They both were outfaced by him, or to be specifically- by their feelings. They were scared to confess them to each other, even though they kind of knew it already. It was more the fact of saying it out loud that was scary. But what was so special about him that made them so turned on, anyway?

Yoongi loved Hoseok and Hoseok loved Yoongi- however Jimin would make them do things that they might or might not would regret later on.

"Why don't you say anything? Are you scared of calling me off?" Jimin grinned, still massaging the older's leg with a tightening grip. The couple exchanged a view, waiting for the other to say something.

"You shouldn't be, though I can be feisty sometimes."

"So you like to bite?" Hoseok jokingly asked, a try to lose up the atmosphere, which unfortunately failed miserably.

"More like the other way round", Jimin said, smiling to himself as his one hand wandered upwards, stroking his inner thigh. The older’s toes curled, muscles tensing as he tried hard not to let the affection show. Jimin felt it under his hands.

"Would you like that? Digging your teeth into my skin as I squirm under you?" he whispered, his hand dangerously close to Hoseok's crotch now.

He cursed under his breath, looking at Yoongi to seek for help. He wasn't expecting him to tug at his jeans in the crotch area, his hard-one on display.

"Why are you both so dismissive?" Jimin said in a whiny tone. Hoseok groaned when Jimin's hand suddenly laid on his dick, barely moving. He felt like he was going crazy.

"You clearly want me as bad as I want you, so why don't you take me?" The older couldn't tear his eyes away as Jimin stared into him, his eyes reflecting pure desire.

"Jimin." Yoongi's throat felt dry, even dryer when Jimin looked at him. Why did he say his name? Yoongi didn't know. The boy's attention now on him, he became flustered, even more when his eyes fell on his lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hyung." Faster than Yoongi could realize it Jimin was on his feet, rushing to him and literally attacked his neck with sucks and kisses.

"Wha- Shit, J-Jimin." He breathed out heavily. His lips felt so good- his hand even better as he started to stroke his member through the way too tight jeans.

"I will make both of you feel so good if you let me", he muttered against his neck, hot breath hitting his skin. Turning his head to the side he noticed his boyfriend staring at them with dark eyes, taking away his breath.

Yoongi grabbed the younger by the shoulders, pushing him back. "Hold on", he breathed out. _Don't stop._

Jimin let go of him, chest rising and falling  
constantly. "Ah~ is it still too much for you?" His eyes flicked between both of them, their inner turmoil lucidly visible in their expression. Maybe Jimin felt a little bit guilty. Only a little. He sometimes forgot that people weren't used to his _impulsive_ behavior.

"If you don't feel comfortable with me yet, I could only watch this time", he suggested. The couple exchanged a view, a almost begging one- their eyes were response enough for Jimin.

Jimin sat on the armchair like a few days prior, leaning back relaxed as his eyes laid on the others.

"So you're just... gonna watch?" Yoongi asked without having moved a bit.

"Yeah? I don't mind, though I would love to participate, but there's still a next time." He sent them a wink. Yoongi's stomach turned at the words 'next time'.

With hesitation he looked at Hoseok, but it soon disappeared when he saw the lust in his boyfriend's face. He now hovered over him, their lips hungrily crashing together as he pressed Hoseok's body into the couch, careful not to hurt his leg.

They didn't make out long, their cocks already achingly aspiring for more space. Yoongi tugged at his belt and it fell to the floor with a bang. Hoseok tried to open up the button, hissing when the pain shot in his wrist.

"Lemme do it", Yoongi mumbled, stealing his breath as he pressed their lips together again. He pulled down his own jeans and threw it off, then devoted to Hoseok's clothes, pulling down his sweatpants and underwear.

Jimin was so distracted by Hoseok's length sticking up in the air that he almost didn't hear Yoongi's husky voice speaking his name. "J-Jimin?"

"Yeah?" He snapped out of it, back in his calm state.

"Could you get...?"

"Lube?" He smirked. "Where is it?"

"Bedroom. Bedside table, down the hall-ah!" He choked on a silent moan when Hoseok grabbed his ass harshly. 

The younger left to get the lube for them, his own boner hampering him as he made his way into the bedroom. He opened the top drawer, smirking when he saw the varieties of toys in it that he was all too familiar with. They indeed were kinky- Jimin's intention was right.

A special one caught his sight- a silver butt plug with a black jewel on the base, that heavily laid in his hands as he picked it up. He thought it was pretty. They wouldn't mind if he borrowed it, would they? He would be using it for them one day, leastwise.

So he pouched it quickly and looked for the lube. The others must be waiting for him already. Out of the two bottles of lube, he chose the pink one. Strawberry flavor, of course. He couldn't wait to have fun with this one as well.

When he entered the living room again the first thing he saw was Yoongi's ass up in the air, now completely naked as he kissed Hoseok under him. The sight of his pale, soft skin stole his breath. He couldn't help but let his fingers travel from his tailbone over the dip of his back dimple to his shoulder blade. Yoongi squirmed under him and broke the kiss to look up at Jimin, breathing hard. 

Jimin tried his hardest not to tear his clothes off his body and jump on him. Instead, he just gave him the bottle of lube and sat back down on his seat, waiting for the show to begin.

Yoongi squeezed the liquid onto his fingers. "Rest your wrist, I'll do it" he said to Hoseok, who just watched his boyfriend preparing himself. Two fingers up his ass, he moaned, the tenseness now completely diminishing even though he notably felt two pair of eyes on him. Oddly, he began to love every second of it.

"Fuck me, Hobi~" he moaned, shutting his eyes. He felt his hips being pulled forwards until he hovered over Hoseok's cock. Impatiently he waited for Hoseok to lube himself up before he slowly sank down onto his lap, filling him up entirely.

"Shit, you feel s-so good." Yoongi sat up completely again just to sink down again, more eagerly now, as he rested his hands on Hoseok's chest.

"Faster~" He grabbed the older's hips, guiding his movements. He did as told, smashing down onto Hoseok's cock until only the sound of skin slapping was heard in the room. 

They didn't forget who could hear them, who was watching them. But, hell, it was hotter than expected. Hoseok was familiar with his kinks, but that exhibitionism counted to them was new to him.

Yoongi's fingernails dug into the other's chest as he hit him deeper and deeper, until a shudder was sent through his body induced by the hits on his prostate. "Touch me, Hobi, please!" he wailed, the desire of his release growing stronger. With his healthy hand he began to get the other off, moving his hand up and down, the sticky lube on his hands mixing with the pre-cum dripping out. He wasn't left-handed, but his firm fingers alone brought Yoongi to his climax after a while. He moaned his boyfriend's name as he came into his hand, hips continue to move.

"Cum for me! Fill me up, please!" Hoseok cursed at the sight of his begging boyfriend, cumming soon after into Yoongi. 

They slowly were sorting their breath, Yoongi rested his head in the crook of the other's neck. That, until he came back to his senses, his head shooting up to see the armchair across from them empty. Just when he wanted to ask where Jimin went to, he walked out of the hallway, a box of tissues in his hand along a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

He kneeled next to the couch, grabbing some tissues and wiped the lube and cum off of Hoseok's hands without hesitation. Hoseok let him do it. Strangely, the thought of pushing his hand away didn't cross his mind.

Jimin admired the view in front of him, Yoongi's smaller, delicate body on top of Hoseok's bigger, muscular one, pale skin of the one contrasting the other's toned one. He couldn't help but think about how perfectly he would fit in between these two.

It was odd, but the couple, now that they were completely naked and exposed in front of Jimin, they didn't feel any kind of awkwardness floating in the atmosphere.

"I should've brought a notebook with me" Jimin broke the silence with a smirk on his lips.

"Why?" Yoongi asked. His face turned towards him, still resting on Hoseok's chest.

"So I can write down your _preferences_."

"Preferences?" Hoseok let out a shaky laugh. Yoongi felt it vibrating on his cheek.

"You know, kinks and stuff. Don't pretend like you're all innocent" he smirked.

"Never said that" Hoseok grinned at him. Wait, was he flirting with Jimin?

"Why do you wanna know them?" Yoongi now asked.

"Duh, it's important. How should I please you if I don't know what you like?" he spoke and tilted his head. His choice of words made the others tense and Yoongi suddenly felt overwhelmed with the feeling of Hoseok cock against his ass. He slipped off of him and grabbed his shirt from the floor to tug it over his head.

"But in my mind I have a few things written on the list already. Mhm... Riding, dirty talk, toys..." Jimin started but got interrupted by Hoseok.

"How'd you know?"

"If you don't want people to find out your secrets then don't let dildos laying around in your bedroom", the younger smirked.

"Well, we usually don't ask people to get the lube out of our drawer", Yoongi spoke sarcastically.

"I told you to stop being so snappy." Hoseok glared at Yoongi who quickly flicked his eyes to him before lowering them.

"Sorry", he mumbled, flinching when Jimin all of sudden squealed.

"Oh~ Punishments? I _love_ punishments!" Jimin excitedly said. Yoongi just blinked. He couldn't reenact him. Well, punishments were hot, but it wasn't like he was purposely causing them to happen, though Hoseok would probably like it. Obviously, Hoseok was the bossy one in their relationship.

And indeed, Hoseok tried to suppress the eager feeling in him. Yoongi bottomed most of the time but he was neither compliant nor obedient. Perhaps that was what made Jimin so special for Hoseok- his submissive presence that lured him in. 

"Anything else to add?" Jimin asked, but before one of them could even think about an answer the boy held up his hand, shushing them.

"Wait, don't tell me! I like surprises." Jimin went back to his cheeky self, which amused the other's. It was hard not to be fond of him.

A cold breeze in the room made Hoseok shudder whereas Jimin quickly grabbed his shirt from the floor and gave it to him, sending him a charming smile.

"It's my day off, so how about we hang out for a while?", the boy suggested.

"Sorry but I need to get some work done today." Yoongi reminded himself how he was late to the studio already so he got up and put on his clothes. He ignored the need to clean himself up.

"So it's just us two?" Hoseok faltered when Jimin spoke to him. Being alone with Jimin didn't end well the times before but he decided to be open for everything, didn't he? He didn't plan on sleeping with Jimin as soon as his boyfriend left for work. He'd never do that.

He looked over to Yoongi, checking if he was okay with his boyfriend being alone with a guy that stated just a few days before how much he wanted to have sex with him.

He just shrugged, not looking completely loath by it. So Hoseok agreed. "Sure."

Jimin grinned widely, still sitting on the floor in front of the couch. "Great! We can watch a movie and I can cook for us if you want."

"Sounds good" he smiled back.

"I'll leave now." Hoseok turned his head to Yoongi who was standing behind the couch, leaning down to give him a goodbye-kiss.

"You trust me, right?" Hoseok asked him so quietly that only Yoongi could hear him.

"Of course I do." With one last kiss on the temple he left the other two alone, suppressing the feeling of insecurity inside of him. He couldn't help feeling like this, though he trusted Hoseok with his life. 

After Yoongi closed the door behind him they were left in silence, the tv running in the background almost inaudibly. When Hoseok noticed how the other still kneeled on the wooden floor he quickly sat up to make space for him on the couch. Instead, he placed it on the table.

“Sit down” he told him to.

"But what about your leg?" the younger worriedly asked.

"It's not that bad, honestly. Now sit down."

Jimin quickly did as told, stretching out his legs with a sigh.

"So... Netflix and chill?" Jimin playfully smirked. Hoseok just huffed.

Everything felt so bizarre. How he sat next to Jimin on the couch, watching a funny movie. How they laughed together. How Jimin cooked for them and how he asked him if he needed a cold compress for his leg, caring for him. How, when Yoongi came back late, Jimin hugged both of them, saying that he hoped to see them this weekend. How they agreed, so easily like they didn't knew what would happen. And excitement was seething in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the slow updates, I hope you all are still here with me! You better be excited for the next chapter ;) 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you like this story & thank you very much for reading!


End file.
